regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Regulars
Plot With the Empire believing that the Kyber Saber is a Forerunner weapon, by calling and assumed it to be the Mantle's Light, they prepared their search while the heroes and the Jedi meet the Freemakers and their Lego selves. Transcript *(The episode starts at the moon, an Empire Lich approaches. Scene switches to Devota with Decimus, Wesod, and Pakulin Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain by wearing some bits of Forerunner armory and has a Sangheili Storm Honor Guard helmet looking at a hologram of the Kyber Saber) *'Devota': What kind of a lightsaber is this? *'Sangheili Storm minor 1': A special weapon ever made by some remaining Jedi, they called it the Kyber Saber. *'Sangheili Storm minor 2': Not much known about it, but it is in a hands by a human Jedi. *'Pakulin': The Kyber Saber had to be made by the Forerunners, we have to search for it so we can use it for our glory and faith. *'Devota': We shall inform our lords about this, Kyber Saber, or should've been known as the Mantle's Light. *'Wesod': I agree to be honest. Once we get the Mantle's Light, we have victory. *(With the heroes in the Jedi council) *'Kanan': We got something on the computer. *'Anakin': What is it? *'Kanan': It's Naare. She is working for the Empire and she's a Sith. *'Ezra': You're right. It is. *'Kanan': Also, there's more. *'Obi-Wan': Well, what is it? *'Kanan': It's a Kyber Saber was an ancient artifact of the Jedi. *'Zim': So, that's a new weapon. *'Yoda': Yes. Zim it is. *'Gumball': What's it doing it here? *'Thel': We have no idea. *'Sakan': What is the purpose of the Kyber Saber anyway? *'Anakin': Well, obviously a weapon, so why you ask? *'Sakan': Because in the Empire logs from my Forerunner pad, the Empire believe that it is the Mantle's Light and assumed it to be created by the Forerunners. *'Yoda': Only the prehistoric Jedi made those, but Forerunners are just deceased from ancient times. In any how, it is currently in the hands of the Freemakers, and our lego selves because these Freemakers also heroes as the possible new members of the Je- (Gets interrupted by many Empire forces, breaking in to the council as some of the emperials killed a few Jedi) *'Anakin': Aw no. Not those guys. *'Pakulin': Warriors of the Empire, do you best you can to eliminate everyone who tries to stop you, but we must scavenge this area to find out more about the Mantle's Light! *'Thel': (Kills an Big Grey Rabbid with his Energy Sword) Seriously?! We have a problem with these Empire and their Forerunner obsessions. *'Sakan': (Kills a B1 Battle Droid with a Forerunner Lightsaber) And yet, they always ruin the fun. (Kills a few more Empire troopers) *'Zim': We can't take much more of this, there's so many Empire groups. *'Skoodge': Come on. We have to end this. *(The gang holds a lightsabers kills all the Empire forces) *'Bashful': We did it. *(The remaining Empire forces escaped with something they carried) *'Yoda': Oh dear, they stole the location of the Kyber Saber. *(As the heroes are going to the enator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and headed to find the Freemakers; Beast Morphers Gold avatar sees them) *'Beast Morphers Gold (avatar)': Wonder where the heroes are going? *(With the Empire forces inside an Empire Lich) *'Pakulin': Excellent, we have the location machine of the Mantle's Light, our Lords would be pleased. *'Goldron': Then, let's go find it the location of the Kyber Saber. *'Palukin': Mantle's Light to be exact. *(Meanwhile with the Freemakers) *'Kordi Freemaker': Hi, can we help you? *'Ezra': Are you the Freemakers? *'Kordi Freemaker': Yes. We are the Freemakers. *'Sabine': Hey. That Naare is a Sith and working for the Empire. She has a lightsaber is red. *'Kordi Freemaker': Don't worry, Sabine. We know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *'Zeb': You knew? *'Rowan Freemaker': Of course. I stole her lightsaber and the color is blue. *'Kanan': That's wonderful. *'Rtas': Hey, guys. Look. *(The Ghost Lego, Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego and Millennium Falcon Lego arrives) *'The Doctor': It looks like you have more customers, Kordi. *'Stewie': And some people like my pap said Lois only gave him Mega Bloks. *'Brian': Yeah, but why are there lego versions of Jedi here? *'Stewie': Could've been from another universe? *'Kanan': Yes. It was the another universe. *'Mace Windu': They came here to talk about something. *'Vinny': We shall see. *'Anakin': Well, if they want to tell us something, then let them to do it. *'Red': Then, let's go try that Ghost (Lego) first. *(At The Ghost (Lego)) *'Ezra': So, that's the other Ghost ship. *'Kanan': Yep. *'Darwin': Hey, guys look. *(Ezra Lego, Kanan Lego, Zeb Lego, Chopper Lego, Hera Lego and Sabine Lego arrives) *'Darwin': Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Hera, Sabine, what the heck is going on here? *'Ezra (Lego)': Huh? Who are you? *'Ezra': We're your normal selves obviously. *'Kanan': Well it's true. *'Zeb': Are you us? *'Zeb (Lego)': Yes. We are. *(With the Empire fleet) *'Jul': (On hologram) How long until the human Jedi with the Mantle's Light? *'Devota': Somehow, the human Jedi and his family have been found by the heroes. *'Barranco' (Hologram) The Mantle's Light may be in the hands of the heroes, but it is not too late to capture it. *'Devota': We shall not fail my lords. *(Back in the Ghost Lego) *'Kanan (Lego)': So, you from another universe? *'Kanan': That's right. *'Black': Now let's try the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser (Lego). *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego) *'Wander': Hey, guys look over here. *(Jedi Lego and Clone Troopers Lego arrives) *'Kanan': Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, what on earth is going on? *'Captain Rex (Lego)': Huh? Who are you? *'Captive Rex': Well duh, we're your normal selves. *(The conversation was interrupted as a fleet of Empire Block Runners were approaching, attacking the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego) *'Master Chief': We've got hostile emperials incoming. *'Selon': They must be here to search for the so called Kyber Saber. The Empire believed it should belong to them because they assumed it to be the Forerunner Mantle's Light. *'Blue': It's that what they want? *'Leonardo': Yes, Blue. That's a one. *(Devota suddenly chokes Mordecai) *'Devota': Give us, the Empire, the Mantle's Light NOW!!! *(Mordecai while still being choked shooked his head) *'Devota': WHERE IS THE MANTLE'S LIGHT!!!! *'Rowan': We know where the Mantle's light is. It's located at Maz Kanata's castle. *'Devota': What did Rowan said? *'Naare': He said the Mantle's light is located at Maz Kanata's castle. *'Devota': Oh. Does Maz has the Mantle's light? *'Rowan': Yes. She has it. *'Mordecai': Crap! The Empire know where the Kyber Saber is. Maz's castle! *'Kallus': You heard what Rowan said. The Kyber Saber is located at Maz's castle. *'Devota': Let's go. Victory shall be for the Empire! *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Rowan': You already know where they are heading. *'Rigby': Maz's castle? *'Rowan': Yep. *(At Maz's castle) *'Naare': Excuse us. Are you Maz Kanata? *'Maz': Yes. I am. What can I do for you? *'Devota': We're looking for the Kyber Saber. (Shows a picture of Kyber Saber) Have you seen it? *'Maz': Yes. I have it right here with me. Here. *(Maz hands the Empire forces the Kyber Saber) *'Devota': Okay, everyone. We got the Kyber Saber. *'Palukin': We did it. We got the mantle's light. *'Devota': Onward to victory. Shall we? *'Palukin': Sure. *(As the troops got to their ships and flys away) *(Suddenly, the gang has arrived) *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too late. *'Troll Moko': The Empire got the Kyber Saber. *'Rowan': At least we going to see Maz. *'Amanda Highborn': Good call, Rowan. Let's go. *(At Maz's castle) *'Maz': Hello, heroes, what can I do for you? *'Randy Cunningham': That Empire. Do you know you gave it to them? *'Maz': Yes. I did. But, I have something cool. *'Zander': Whoa. Hey, what else you got in there? *'Maz': A tracking device. You could use it to find the Empire. *'Bail Organa': Great idea. We'll use it to find the empire. Let's go. *(As the gang headed to the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and fly away to find the empire) *'Maz': Good luck, my friends. You gonna need it. *(At Moon's interior) *'Devota': We got the Mantle's Light. Victory is ours. *'Barranco': Everyone, Where's our Kyber Saber? We want to wipe out the heroes with that thing before dinner. *'Palukin': We have it with us. *'Jul': Excellent. Come on. We going to the Imperial Palace. Let's go. *(With Heroes) *'Rowan': The Empire are headed to the Imperial Palace. *'Zander': Let's go. *(At Imperial Palace) *'Bashful': We arrived at Imperial Palace. *'Skoodge': Huh. Things are going our way. For once. *'Sneezy': Yep. *'Kordi': (Gasps) Their here. *(The gang are hiding) *(The Empire Fleet have landed at Imperial Palace) *(The Empire got off the Empire Fleet) *'Kordi': Rowan, we've got to get that Kyber Saber. *'Rowan': Right. Empire! *'Zelok': Rowan? You have more lives than a Loth-cat. *'Rowan': Wait! I need to tell you something. Those crystals called to me. *'Naare': Why? *'Rowan': Well, here's what you don't know. I can call to them too! *'Argan': What? What are you doing? No! No, no, no! No! No! *'Rowan': It's a little trick I learned on Hoth. Now I'm the ultimate power in the universe. And I'm only 12! *'Devota': No! No! No! No! The Kyber Saber is wasted on you! *'Rowan': Wasted? How should I use the saber, Empire? Should I use it to take revenge on you, the monster who hurt my friends?! Is that what I should do, Empire?! Is it?! *'Anakin': Wait, Rowan, don't. Don't use use your anger that anger turn you into the dark side. *'Rowan': You're right, Anakin. That's not me. I'm a Freemaker. And you can't have this! Bye! *(The gang got on the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and flys away) *'Barranco': After them! *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Zander': Hang on! *'Kordi': We can't outrun those TIE fighters in this crate. *'Rowan': Then it's time to play our wild card. *'Roger (Star Wars)': Yes, it is. *'Stormtrooper': Is that another ship? *'Zander': Whoo! I'm Zander Freemaker, the "fastest pilot in the galaxy" guy! And if you want the Kyber Saber, you'll have to catch me! *(With Empire) *'Barranco': He has our saber! Get that ship! *'Naare': Yes, yes, get that ship! Come on to the fleet! *(The Empire got in the fleet and flys away) *(With Zander) *'Zander': These bucketheads are so easy to fool. Rowan, you rebuilt the Blazemaker into the ship of my dreams! Nice work, little brother! *'Kordi': Okay, kiddo. Now we need our disguise. Time for one more build. *'Rowan': One more build. *(Back with Zander) *'Zander': Hey, guys, you know what the funny part is? I'm not even going full throttle. (Laughing) It's been fun, fellas. I'll see you on the other side of the galaxy! Whoo! *(At Empie Fleet) *'Jul': No! Get his friends! Get the other ship! *'Stormtrooper': Acknowledged. All fighters, locate the craft designated StarScavenger! Sir? I'm not seeing it on my scope. Where did it go? It must be here somewhere! *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Kordi': Good job, Rowan. They'll never find us now. *'Rowan': Whew. Let's go. *(Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser use full throttle and headed light speed to Earth) *(At Moon's interior) *'Barranco': Keep searching! Starships don't simply vanish into thin air! *'Stormtrooper': I'm sorry, sir! We can't find any ships that fit the profile. *'Naare': Too bad the heroes got the Kyber Saber. *'Kamek': Yeah. *'Kallus': How about we make a new weapon like the Kyber Saber? *'Gek': Yeah, good idea, Agent Kallus love that idea. What do we called it? *'Kallus': The Empire Kyber Sabers. It will be our new weapons. *'Barranco': Excellent, Agent Kallus. To the holy laboratory. *(At Park) *'Zander': Are you sure about this, Rowan? *'Kordi': You could do a lot of good with that saber. *'Rowan': Yeah. You're right. I got a Lightsaber and a Kyber Saber. I have two weapons no matter what. *'Benson': That's great. How would you Rowan and your friends get a job at the park? *'Rowan': Of course. We're in. *(Mordecai sees a Love Core Medal and Phoenix Keyblade) *'Mordecai': What's that medal doing here? *(Mordecai picks up the Love Core Medal and Phoenix Keyblade) *'Rigby': What do you think it is? *'Mordecai': I'm not sure. We're gonna figure what it is. *'Tide': (Spied on the Secret Avengers) So, those heroes, got the core medal and the keyblade. Then, I'll find something else. *(Tide sees the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber) *'Tide': Excellent. *(Tide grabs the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber) *'Tide': Now, I've got the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber. Nobody can stop the Monitoring and the Time Jackers. (Laughs) *(Tide walks away) *(Alane is seen spying on Tide) *'Alane': Oh, no. I have to warn the others. *(Alane runs away) *'of Lego Star Wars: The Regulars' Secret Ending *(Meanwhile in Ventara...) *(We see the destruction of Ventara) *'Kamen Rider Torque': I'm still alive, Guys! Guys? Anybody? Somebody! SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Don't worry, Torque. We got you. (pulls a pager out and sends a message to All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers. Beetleborgs and Astralborgs) I'm going to regret this. *(Kamen Rider Tiger grabs Kamen Rider Torque) *'Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque': (Grunts) *(Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque crawling towards a mysterious book, but a mysterious stranger picks it up.) *'Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque': (Grunts) *'The Monitoring': You failed. *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Why are you doing this? *'The Monitoring': You did this to yourself, and now all of you will perish. *(The Monitoring opens the book) *(Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque runs away and headed to Dragon Knight Dimension) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) It appears that The Monitoring has opened the Book of Legacy. Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque are running away and headed to Dragon Knight Dimension. Can Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque will be alright? We will find out in the next episode of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United. *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *The Freemakers know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *Rowan stole Naare's lightsaber and the color is blue. *Ezra has two lightsabers are blue and green. *Kordi Freemaker, Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, Roger (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego), Anakin Skywalker (Lego), Padme Amidala (Lego), Commander Cody (Lego), Yoda (Lego), Commander Cody (Lego), Lieutenant Thire (Lego), Ahsoka Tano (Lego), Jar Jar Binks (Lego), Captain Rex (Lego), Mace Windu (Lego), Commander Ponds (Lego), Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego), Kit Fisto (Lego), Commander Stone (Lego), Aayla Secura (Lego), Commander Bly (Lego), Luminara Unduli (Lego), Barriss Offee (Lego), Clone Troopers (Lego), R2-D2 (Lego), Plo Koon (Lego), C-3PO (Lego), Nahdar Vebb (Lego), Commander Fil (Lego), Adi Gallia (Lego), Eeth Koth (Lego), Bail Organa (Lego), Senate Commandos (Lego), Saesee Tiin (Lego), Shaak Ti (Lego), Commander Gree (Lego), Commander Fox (Lego), Commander Wolffe (Lego), Commander Gregor (Lego), Ezra Bridger (Lego), Kanan Jarrus (Lego), Sabine Wren (Lego), Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) and Hera Syndulla (Lego) got a job at the park. *Naare, Cad Bane (Lego), Aurra Sing (Lego), Robonino (Lego), Shahan Alama (Lego), Commando Droids (Lego), MagnaGuards (Lego), Count Dooku (Lego), Jango Fett (Lego), Battle Droids (Lego), Super Battle Droids (Lego), Gold Super Battle Droids (Lego), Battle Droid Commanders (Lego), Hondo Ohnaka (Lego), Lep Servant Droid (Lego), TX-20 (Lego), Destroyer Droids (Lego), Heavy Battle Super Droids (Lego), General Grevious (Lego), Asajj Ventress (Lego), Darth Maul (Lego), Emperor Palpatine (Lego), Darth Vader (Lego), Clone Shadow Troopers (Lego), Stormtroopers (Lego), Nute Gunray (Lego), Savage Opress (Lego), Snowtroopers (Lego), Fifth Brother (Lego) and Seventh Sister (Lego) are working for the Empire. Gallery Enters As Beet Buster Fully Morphed.jpg|Beast Morphers Gold (avatar) D3at82e-f87c7352-6680-4231-8a01-4a127cfd4826.jpg|Love Core Medal Dnmkth-bda0520d-1e83-47f9-b05f-026293976290.png|Phoenix Keyblade 螢幕快照 2016-04-07 下午09.00.38.png|Tide Cheetahcell2.JPG|Cell Medal Af0ecf73617ef4476eb9c29e64974b7c.jpg|Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber Alan.jpg|Alane Scott-fold-5b71586c580d0p-jpg.jpg|Scotty Ford Goro.jpg|Golock 66412541 p0.png|Phi Jelly DmiOko U8AAij1P.jpg|Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z Blood ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpnqlx.png|Bleed Ridewatch Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaiza Driver DHjsGLVV0AAzV7S.jpg|Beyond Hero Eye Evolto.jpg|Evolt D09wOwGVYAAHz1X.jpg|Neo-Evolt Dark Decade.png|Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Chibi kamen rider dark decade by zeltrax987-d4f9e0m.png|Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion Raving-Rabbids-Travel-in-Time-Toilet-Paper-Race-Trailer 7.jpg|Laser Toilet Brush D8ew65q-d6447c5c-95d2-40c8-b89d-097301ca3e1a.jpg|Hypno Fan Flying Submarine.jpg|Empire Flying Submarine Earth-90.png|Destruction of Ventara Book of Souls 001.jpg|Book of Legacy 007NOR Terry Crews 011.jpg|The Monitoring Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United